


“Being the High Warlock meant everything to him”

by MajaTheWriter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on S3 Trailer, Cuddle, Drunk Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus Bane, Shadowhunters Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajaTheWriter/pseuds/MajaTheWriter
Summary: Magnus´s  title gets revoked.Aka based on the trailer for season 3.





	“Being the High Warlock meant everything to him”

Getting his title revoked devastated him to the point of disappearing. He had always taken great pride in being needed, being helpful. He had been the high warlock for over a century, it had been a stressful task, but a powerful one. Every warlock in Brooklyn looked up to him and asked him for help. He was also greatly feared by his enemies. And now he just felt empty. It was worse than losing a job, he lost a part of himself, and as he was sitting on the couch looking at his famous ring, with his initials on it, he thought back to the day when he was given the title. It was one of the happiest days in his lifetime. Now sitting on the couch, he felt like he had nothing left in life. Of course, that was not true, because he still had the love of his life. But he was wondering if Alec would even want to be with him now that he was just a common warlock. 

He got up and walked over the alcohol cabinet, to make a strong cocktail, as he was contemplating on what his next step would be. In two hours, there would be a clave meeting where they would bring up this matter, and Alexander would find out that his boyfriend is nothing, Magnus thought. He had to get out of there, he couldn´t be home to see Alec´s disappointed look on his face.  
He swallowed down the rest of the cocktail in one go and created a portal. Before he stepped through, he flicked his wrist and a small note appeared on the coffee table.  
“At a meeting, be back late. Don’t wait up! xxx Mags”  
And then he looked around the living room, and then stepped through the portal, with a sigh. 

Alec got home just three hours later. He was tired, and the only thing he wanted to do was curl up on the sofa, with Magnus beside him, and some Taki Take away. But when he entered the loft, a gush of cold air hit him. The loft was quiet, and the balcony door was slightly ajar. He put his weapon by the door, and walked towards the balcony, hoping that Magnus was out there, but he was left disappointed when he wasn´t. After checking every room in the apartment, he returned to the living room and saw the not on the coffee table. He flopped down on the couch and pinched his nose bridge, in frustration. He knew that Magnus didn´t have a meeting. He knew Magnus too well, and he had heard the bad news, about his title, during the clave meeting. He had just hoped Magnus would be at the loft so he could comfort him.  
He pulled his phone from his jeans and found Magnus´s number. He called, but as he deep down expected he did not pick up. So he decided to trust Magnus´s words, and wait till he comes back tonight. 

Alec to a shower, cooked, and clean up, and now he was curled up in front of the tv watching some lame mundane movie. It was 11 pm and there was still no sign of Magnus. He checked his phone and nothing. He waited half an hour more before he got up and decided to get dressed and go out to look for his boyfriend. And just as he reached for his bow and arrow, he could hear a portal open in the corridor. He rushed to the corridor and saw Magnus staggering to the bedroom, trying to be as quiet as possible.  
“Magnus!”  
Magnus swirled around and saw Alec looking at him with a big goofy smile. 

“I was just about to go and find you,” Alec said as he walked towards him. 

“Nooo worry, i-i-I was just burrrrrpp!” 

Alec giggled as leaned in to hug his drunk boyfriend. 

“Let´s get you to bed,” Alec said as he leads him into the bedroom, and got him into his pj´s. 

“I´ll be back I 2 secs, mags,” Alec said as he left the room. Magnus just rolled over and cuddled up into the warm covers that still smelled of Alec, something other than the strong alcohol smell that was coming from him. Alec entered the room again with a big glass of cold water. He got into the bed and made Magnus sit up so he could drink the water. 

“Thanks...” Magnus mumbled. 

“You don´t have to do this, I mean you don´t even have to be here if you don´t want to” Magnus just said casually in a low tone as laid down with his back towards Alec.  
“Wai..wait…wa….what,” Alec said. “What do you mean; I don´t have to be here if I don´t want to”. 

“You know, I'm nobody so…” Magnus just shrugged. 

“MAGNUS BANE!” Alec exclaimed, “Do you really think I'm with you because of your title!”. 

Magnus turned around in shock. He had never heard this tone from Alec. He looked up at him flicking his eyelids. 

“Well, do you’?” Alec said with a disappointed look on his face. 

“No, I mean maybe. You….. I don´t know” Magnus sighed. 

“You honestly think I so shallow”. 

“NO” Magnus interrupted him. “I just… I don´t know. I just lost my title, something that is part of me. Something that makes me powerful, and now”. He twisted his rings on his fingers nervously. 

“Magnus look at me!” Alec said as he moved his hands up to cup Magnus´s face. “I love you, title, not title. With makeup, without makeup. I love You. Your kind, sweet, compassionate, strong, fierce, loyal, truthful, clever, and damn beautiful. I love You!”. Alec said and kissed his forehead. 

“I know. I-I just feel empty, and ashamed” Magnus said letting a few tears fall from his shining cat eyes. 

“You, Magnus Bane have nothing to be ashamed of. You are still the most powerful warlock I know, and no title will ever take that away from you, including my love for you”. 

“I love you too. Darling. It´s just gonna take some time”. 

“I understand, and I will be here now, and always,” Alec said as he pulled the warlock close, and comforted him with kisses, and small reassuring words. 

“Why did I ever doubt you, when you are perfect” Magnus mumbled into Alec´s chest, as he traced his runes. 

“I´m not perfect, you are,” Alec said looking down, meeting Magnus´s golden cat eyes. He pulled him up into a kiss and cuddled him tightly as they fell asleep together, knowing that everything would work out. 

End!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Thanks


End file.
